


Turf Wars

by Stardreamt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Madi from The 100 is part of Allison Argent's gang. Charlotte from The 100 is a Southside Serpent. Drama ensues.





	Turf Wars

Fog was swirling. Wind was howling. Knives were drawn. The midday, cloud-covered sky was weighing down on Beacon Hills. Two gangs. One war. It was about to go down.

Madi had joined Allison’s gang, The HuntRs, when her mom had taken her from Derek and Christopher. She wanted to stay in touch with them and Allison. She’d grown attached. She could see the Serpents ready to square up. They were slinking around in the fog, waiting to strike. The HuntRs were smarter than that, Madi knew. The HuntRs had the smarts and the skills to take the serpents down. They could win.

Charlotte had been a Southside Serpent ever since she fell off that cliff. She had fallen directly into the midst of the Serpents migrating back to the Southside. She’d fallen right into their arms. Literally. They caught her and she walked away unscathed. She devoted the rest of her child life to being one of them because they saved her life. Now, facing the HuntRs, Charlotte new she’d take down anyone in the way of her gang, her family.

The fighting started quickly, fists were thrown, knives sliced, and bodies kicked. It was brutal and unrelenting. The gangs were pretty equal in strength, but Madi knew they could win. She wasn’t allowed to fight, and so it seemed was another girl about her age sitting on the sidelines like herself, only on the Serpent’s side. Madi was curious about this girl.

Charlotte sat this fight out. Her gang never let her fight with them. They said she was too young, too little to be a part of such a dangerous thing. But Charlotte didn’t seem to be alone. On the HuntRs’ side, a girl sat out as well. A girl with brown hair and cool braids. Hmm.

Madi tilted her head, getting a better look at the short blonde girl. She looked a little like a girl Clarke had told Madi about, a girl that threw herself off of a cliff to save Clarke’s life after she killed Clarke’s best friend. It was a cool story she guessed, but this girl was probably a stranger. Either way, Madi moved closer.

Charlotte walked towards the girl who was now walking towards her too. They met in the middle.  
“Hey,” she said. “My name’s Madi.”  
Charlotte smiled. “I’m Charlotte.”  
“Wait…” Madi asked. “You’re Charlotte? Like the Charlotte?”  
“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked. This girl was weird.  
“My mom is Clarke Griffin,” the girl said.  
“Oh my gosh,” Charlotte said.  
“She said you were deceased.”  
Charlotte shrugged. “I jumped off the cliff but the serpents saved me.”  
“Rad,” Madi said.  
“Is she still mad about Wells?” Charlotte asked.   
Madi raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”  
“Nobody.”  
“Either way, Clarke doesn’t need whatever a Wells is. She has Lexa. They’re married, you know.”  
“That’s mad cool. I don’t know who that is.”  
The fighting gangs continued in the background. There were grunts and screams and tearing flesh, but the two children still talked to eachother.  
“You know what would be pimpin’?” Charlotte asked.  
“What,” Madi answered.  
“If we just didn’t fight anymore,” she said. “It’s so not cool. It’s totally wack.”  
“Wow, you’re so right,” Madi said. “We need to stop them before it gets too crunk. It could go hella wrong.”  
“Yeah,” Charlotte said. “But I gotta say, some of these guys are lookin’ real phat with a PH.”  
“Totes magotes,” Madi agreed. “Now let’s stop them.”  
“LISTEN HERE YOU PEANUTS!” Charlotte yelled from standing on a tree limb. The gangs stopped mid fight and all looked up to see the blonde child. “It is so not tubular at all what you peeps are doing! We can’t fight eachother! That’s like so totally bogus! We have to work together so we can be friends and take on the other stupid weeny gangs! It’d be so far out if we could just get along!”  
“Yeah!” Madi yelled, backing up her new friend. “Cuz ya know what’s hip? Working together! Working together is hip! We can just go cut a rug and get down instead! That would be the bee’s knees! It’d be so groovy if we just put away our knives and fists and instead spread love and positivity! Like don’t be dweebs! Just be chill and stop fighting!”  
“They’re right!” Someone in the Crowd called out. The gangs shouted in agreement.  
“Let’s raid the next town over!” another yelled.   
And so the gangs raided the next town over and then raved for the rest of the night. And Sweet Pea and Biker Gang Member #79 got into a really stable relationship.


End file.
